nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gladius
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Gladius, also called The Metal Knight, is a second-in-command of the Undeads Clan army, he used to be a courageous knight who sacrificed his life to protect his comrades. #History #Abilities History Gladius was a knight of Liones , whose power and honor matched Gilthunder 's , both considered themselves as rivals, sparring one with another to always know who was the strongest at the moment. Gladius was also friendly with his fellow holy knights and always helpful towards citizen's needs. Weeks before the knight's rebellion , Gladius was assigned to the protection of few villages far away from the capital and near the borders with some other knights under his command. Their mission was to handle any threat all by himself to protect the people living there. He defended the village against bandits, monsters and even knights from ennemy kingdoms... But one day an unexpected threat emerged from the deep darkness... during one of his patrols far from the village, Gladius saw a bunch of strange creatures heading to the way of the villages he protects, it was undeads from the Undeads Clan aiming to slaughter nearby living beings , seeing such an imminent threat, Gladius decided to head back to the villages to evacuate people from there and told them to warn the kingdom of the emerging threat. He also ordered his knights to escort them to the capital Once all the villagers were safe and far from the future battlefield , Gladius stood fierce, awaiting for the ennemy to come and planed to hold them as long as he could... when the undeads arived, it was the beginning of a hard battle, Gladius was using his powers to reduce all undeads in sight to shreds by slicing them in half , piercing them or impaling them... , but the more he defeated, the more was coming to try to take him down, but after a short time, all the remaining corpses were backing up to open the way to even more terrifying creatures: it was a small squadron of deathbringers who were also part of the regimet of the undeads which was attacking until now... By looking at them, Gladius, who was exhausted, knew that those creatures wouldn't be simple to defeat... In fact , those creatures managed to parry his spells as well as enduin his strikes without falling down, while also attacking and hurting Gladius. After a hard fought battle, Gladius was down, unable to move due to his wounds and the exhaustion, but even when he was crawling, Gladius used his spell to impale the deathbringers while trying to stand up, but one of the deathbringers managed to avoid the attack nd pierced him in the back with his blade, giving him the final blow... after a short while, Gladius rose again as a new agent of the First One, capable of the greatest deeds to ccomplish a dark cause... those villages who were burnts and destroyed, were only the begin of the First One 's campaign in Britannia , he sent his undeads , and even some Shadows of the Apocalypse to attack other villages where there were other powerful knights , just like the 3 Pillars of the Purgatory. Abilities 'Metal creation and manipulation : '''Gladius is able to generate metal to make devastating attack , as well as increasing the power of his sword's attacks or thickening his own armor by adding layers of metal on it. ' -Ironskin : 'By covering himself in layers of metal, Gladius increases his defenses and armors so that no blade can pierce him, it's similar to the Giants' '''Heavy metal '''technique, without the weight handicap ' - Metal spikes : 'Gladius is able to generate metal spikes that hurt as much as knight's swords, easily piercing armors and shields to pierce the flesh of his opponents. He can control the path of the metal spikes as he will. ' ' '- Infinite Sword : 'Gladius, by adding metal to his blade , can extend it so it's way longer, making his blades several kilometers long and his attacks more devastating because of their larger impact range and power. ' - Impaling steel : '''By sticking his sword in the ground, Gladius is able to make surge gigantic metal spikes from the ground in front of him, impaling whatever it touches. Category:Undead Category:Undeads Clan Category:Characters